Staring at the Sun
by Mad Kat the Pineapple
Summary: Songfic. Alonzo finally breaks up with Cassandra - YAY! Song - Staring at the sun by Rooster. I had no idea what genre it was.


A/N; I do not own Cats or the song

Alonzo felt trapped in this relationship. That Egyptian monster… she had stolen his heart when he was just a young Tom, and broken it slowly, crumbled it to pieces, locked him in a prison of a heart-broken mind, leaving him trapped in this state of love and hate, where he could never truly stand to let her go. Lured away from his duty as second protector… away from his previous loves and desires… seduced into tatters by the Siamese of the black arts…

Cassandra was so possessive… he never got a say in what happened… suddenly a song hit his lips as he lay alone in his den.

_Daylight, on my shoulder_

_Makes me feel alive_

He then remembered how Cassandra made him feel, and continued coldly,

_You got me standing… in your shadow…_

_And it's a cold, cold place to hide_

Alonzo suddenly got angry at how everybody seemed to love Cassandra and not him remotely, and decided on one thing.

_I'm running away from this messed up place_

_I'm breaking free, yeah, yeah!_

Adrenaline was suddenly pumping through his veins, a sensation that had long since been lost when he had met Cassandra, and it gave him strength to begin to belt out the chorus.

_I'm tired of staring at the sun_

_Can't stand the way you burn my eyes_

_So I can't see, you're stealing every breath I breathe_

_You push me into overdrive_

_But I don't need this kind of fight_

_Cause now I'm done –_

_You took everything, while I was staring at the sun_

It was still early in the morning, but some of the cats began to hear Alonzo's desperate howl for escaping his relationship. They began to think about how Cassandra had been treating him, and felt sympathy for him. Cassandra, however, was unaware of these proceedings. The cheating witch had that night been sharing Tugger's den. The previous two she had spent with Coricopat.

Alonzo then paused momentarily, thinking of how Cassandra might react to that, before continuing.

_I know that you won't let me just turn to walk away_

_You tie me up, kick me around, try to kill my dreams and break me down – but I won't hang around!_

He then immediately belted out in more confidence than before, a confidence that he had gained from only a few hours free of Cassandra's evil grasp of hatred's lust,

_I'm running away from this messed up place,_

_I'm breaking free, yeah, yeah!_

He felt so… alive, free with these words, and the ability to half-shout, half-sing what his heart had been longing to scream for Everlasting cat knew how long, at the top of his lungs,

_I'm tired of staring at the sun_

_Can't stand the way you burn my eyes_

_So I can't see, you're stealing every breath I breathe_

_You push me into overdrive_

_But I don't need this kind of fight_

_Now I'm done – you took everything, while I was staring at the sun, I was staring at the sun!_

Cassandra, who had heard the last version of the chorus, even from Tugger's den, burst into Alonzo's den in fury, and shouted at Alonzo,

"Where do you think you're going?"

Alonzo just continued packing the few possessions that Cassandra hadn't taken. He'd had enough, and was going to stay true to his word. He pushed Cassandra out of the way wordlessly, suitcase in hand. Cassandra fell to the floor in shock with this sudden rebellion from her mate-slave, before racing out after him, all of her shouted comments falling on Alonzo's deaf ears. Several of the Jellicles were frowning, trying to convince him to stay, that he was making a decision that he would regret later, that Cassandra needed him _sooo_ _badly…_

_Daylight… on my shoulder…_

_I know it's time to run, yes I know it's time to run!_

Alonzo burst into the chorus once more with Toms and Queens all trying to get the message through, begging to see sense and unpack, tears filling the eyes of some of the kittens – Jemima and Electra most notably – both frantically clawing at their ex-tomfriend, trying to grab his attention and make him stay – all in vain.

Alonzo stopped a few steps away from the exit of the junkyard, put down his suitcase, before pointing to Cassandra, and in a quieter singing voice finished.

_You took everything, while I was staring at the sun…_

He picked up his suitcase again, and left the junkyard for the last time. Munkustrap looked at his second in command in horror, shaking his head. Alonzo _really had _gone. He closed his eyes.

"Everlasting cat protect us from Macavity…"

Storm clouds were relieving themselves of their load when Alonzo escaped his relationship, and the rain was falling in on the demon-queen, the ultimate cheating witch – Cassandra.

THE END


End file.
